The One and Only
by delilah13407
Summary: Fox thought he loved Whitney, that is until Theresa went over the cliff. Now, he has to face losing his true love, and gaining his obsession. Will he move on, or will he continue to hope for a miracle? THEROX
1. Prologue

OK, another story from me. I probably will not be continuing 'Horrifying Nightmares,' and 'Powerful Forces!' Sry for those that read them, but they aren't working out for me right now. Hope you all enjoy this new story.

Disclaimer-I own nothing from Passions, just what isn't familiar.

Fox thought he loved Whitney, that is until Theresa went over the cliff. Now, he has to face losing his true love, and gaining his obsession. Will he be able to move on, or will he continue to hope for a miracle?

_THE ONE AND ONLY_

PROLOGUE__

He stood paralyzed as she accidently let go of the branch she had grabbed onto. He could hear her screams as she fell into the ice cold water down below, hitting the jagged rocks on her way down.

He ran to the edge of the cliff, tears welling up in his eyes as he watched the splash of the water as her body hit.

Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed 911, telling the operator his situation. He looked down, watching as she slowly slipped further and further into the water. Knowing the paramedics wouldn't get there in time, he jumped into the water in hopes of saving her.....rescuing her.

When he hit the below freezing water, he searched for any sign of her survival.

By the time he found her, the paramedics had arrived. Pulling her body up above the water, he checked for a pulse, but found none.

Now, all of her brothers had showed up, except Antonio, who had been killed in a plane explosion.

Fox finally swam to land with Theresa in his arms. He accepted help pulling her up from Luis, and Miguel.

Giving her mouth to mouth, Luis knew he was going to have to face losing two siblings to death all in one day. No matter how many times Theresa had been put in similar situations before, they all knew that she wasn't going to wake up this time.

"Mama barely survived learning about Antonio's death, how is she supposed to survive this?" Luis cried.

"How are _we_ supposed to survive this?" Miguel asked.

"No, you can't give up just like that! You have to believe! She will be okay, she has to!" Fox refused to believe that she was gone. He would _never_ believe that.

Both brothers looked at the young Crane heir, and felt the love he held for their sister. The only problem was, their sister hadn't known.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" Luis asked, knowing full well he did.

_This is insane. I love Whitney, not Theresa. So, why does it hurt this much to lose her?_ Fox thought to himself.

"Of course I loved her! She was my best friend!"

They allowed the paramedics to take Theresa to the hospital to try and save her.

"Eve's the best doctor. If anybody can save sis, it's her!" Luis replied hopefully.

"You're right! Eve will be able to save her!" Miguel said with just as much hope.

"We should get to the hospital to make sure that she's okay!" Fox replied leaving before they could see the tears rolling down his cheeks.

Before he could get far, he heard his name being called.

"Fox, Fox!" He turned around to face the woman he supposedly loved, and his so called 'best friend.'

"Whitney, Chad!" He greeted wiping his eyes to rid the tears.

"Fox, what happened? Why is Theresa on that stretcher?" Whitney asked.

"She, uh, she went over that cliff!"

"Oh my god, is she alright!"

"She doesn't have a pulse Chad, she's not gonna make it!" He cried even harder.

"She's strong, and she's a fighter! I'm sure she's gonna be just fine!" Chad reassured his friend.

"Thanks, but you didn't hear her! You didn't see her! She was screaming for help, and then she let go, and fell!"

_Well, as sorry as I feel about Theresa falling, it's probably for the best. Now, she can't get in the way of my happiness!_ Whitney thought to herself.

Fox didn't understand. Why did it hurt so much to think that he may never get to talk to Theresa again? That she could die, and he would never get a chance to see her alive again. Why did this have to happen to Theresa?

Him, Whitney, and Chad decided to go to the hospital to see if the paramedics, or doctors had any luck bringing Theresa back to life.

Ok, that's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Feedback is greatly appreciated

Denise


	2. It was a Girl

----OK, thanks so much for all the replies. I see that some people still want me to continue my other two stories on this board, and I know how it feels to now have a story finished. So, I can't make any promises, but I just may continue them. Thanks again for all the replies.----

CHAPTER ONE

_It was a girl_

The waiting room was packed with friends and family, as well as enemies waiting to hear about Theresa's condition. A few moments later, they were all greeted with Doctor Eve Russell.

"Mom, how is she?" Whitney asked in a concerned tone.

"Well, we were able to bring her back, and for the moment she's stable, but it still doesn't look good!"

"What do you mean it doesn't look good?" Luis questioned.

"As she fell, her head hit many hard rocks, plus the water was very rapid, so....."

"So what?" Miguel asked.

"I think that it may have been too much for her to survive!"

"But she did survive!" Whitney brought up.

"Not exactly, we brought her back to life, remember! It just looks hopeless right now, but.....that could possibly all change! We really don't know yet!"

"Doctor....." One of the nurses walked up to her. "Do you think we should tell the young woman's mother of her accident?"

"No, no! I'm shocked she's still alive after learning of Antonio's death! There's no doubt in my mind that this would literally kill her!"

"She deserves to know doctor!"

"Yes, she does, but.....she's too fragile right now! Telling her will have to wait!"

"Yes doctor!" The nurse walked away.

"Doctor Russell, you have to save her!" Fox pleaded.

"We're doing everything in our power!" She replied.

_This may sound heartless, but I hope she doesn't make it!_ Whitney thought.

"Please save my sister! We just lost our brother, we can't lose Theresa too!" Luis tearfully replied, and Miguel nodded in agreement.

"What is going on out here?" They all turned to see Pilar in a wheelchair.

"Pilar, you're supposed to be in your room!" Eve lectured.

"I wanted to be with my family! I _needed_ to be with my family. Does Theresita know about her brother's death, does she know?" Pilar asked weakly.

"Pilar, you should go back to your room!"

"Does she know?"

Gwen stood in a corner, watching on with sorrow and regret. She felt sorry for what the family had to go through, and she regretted the hatred she treated Theresa with. She looked at Ethan standing next to her. Suddenly, a thought ran through her mind. Theresa had admitted what she did, and that the baby was not Gwen's.

"The baby....." She spoke up.

"What?" Eve looked at Gwen.

"The baby.....is it okay?"

Eve dreaded the question being asked. More bad news to give out. "I'm sorry! We couldn't save her!"

"Her, it was a girl?" Luis asked.

"What are you talking about?" Pilar asked.

They all looked at her. They had forgotten she was there, so they let it slip. There was no use hiding what happened now.

"Pilar, there's something you need to know!"

----Not my best chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Feedback is much appreciated.----

----------Denise----------


	3. Giving Up

A/N: Thanks again for any replies. I love hearing what everyone thinks of my writing. Please keep replying. The father of the baby Theresa _was_ carrying will remain a secret for right now. It will eventually come out, but not quite yet. Please keep reading and replying.

CHAPTER TWO

_GIVING UP_

After Eve had told Pilar what happened to her daughter, she completely lost it. She had a relapse almost instantly after hearing the horrid news. Her daughter.....her baby.....her little girl was dying, and she couldn't stop it. That's all that had gone through her head, making her think of the worst possibilities. Could her daughter survive, would her daughter die? She didn't know.

"Dr. Russell, the patient is awake!" The nurse came over to Eve.

"Was there a change in her condition?" Eve asked.

"No doctor, I hate to say it, but.....she's not gonna make it. She wants to talk to somebody!"

"Yeah, me!" Ethan started for the cubicle Theresa was being held in.

"Not so fast.....don't think I'm letting you anywhere near my sister after what you've done to her!" Luis stepped protectively in front of the curtain leading to Theresa.

"She wants to see me!"

"Actually sir, she asked for a Gwen!"

Gwen's face turned happy realizing that she could still make things right with Theresa before it was too late, and Theresa.....and Theresa.....she wasn't even going to think of that.

Gwen walked into the cubicle, and she could have sworn that she heard the breaking of her heart as she looked at all of the machines the young woman was hooked up to.

"Theresa!" She whispered, almost afraid to talk, as if noise was going to hurt the young woman.

"Gwen, I'm glad that you came in! I thought for sure you were going to deny my request."

"No, actually.....we really have to talk!"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I'm up to it.....I just feel so weak!"

"I know sweety, but what I have to say isn't anything bad! I actually want us to put our pasts behind us, and become friends again!"

"I would love that, but I may not be around much longer, and it's time you face that too!"

"Don't talk that way, you'll be fine!"

"No, Gwen I won't! I feel so weak! Gwen, my body's giving out on me, I can feel it! It's time I just let go.....just give up!"

"Theresa, when have you _ever_ given up on anything?"

"It's like they say, there's a first time for everything!"

"Theresa, it's not like you to give up like that!"

"I have nothing going for me.....nothing left to live for!"

"That is _NOT _true!" Gwen tried so hard to convince the other woman that what she was saying was untrue, but failed miserably.

"Gwen, make sure everybody knows how much I love them! Please, tell them all the time!"

"Theresa, stop talking like that!"

"I'm sorry, I can't go on anymore!"

Without warning, Theresa's body went limp, and all her machines started beeping loudly.

A/N: So, should I continue this or not. It would mean a lot for people to reply, please. Thanks.

----Denise----


	4. A Sister's Return

A/N: Thanks so much to all who replied. I luv hearing what u all think. Please keep replying, it helps motivate me.

_CHAPTER THREE_

_A SISTER'S RETURN_

The waiting room went completely silent as the beeping was heard from Theresa's cubicle, and moments later a distraught Gwen walked out. The tears rolling down her cheeks was enough to make even the toughest person cry.

Eve rushed through the curtain with other doctors and nurses on her heel. They had to do something. They had to try to save the young woman who hadn't been given the chance to live life to the fullest.

Fox watched on, trying to comprehend what was happening to Theresa. _His Theresa._ He wiped at a stray tear that had rolled down his face.

"What's happening to Theresa?" Miguel asked his older brother.

"I don't really know, but I'm almost afraid to find out!" Luis answered truthfully.

The room once again turned silence as this time Eve walked through the curtain with a solemn look on her face.

"What's going on Eve?" Luis walked up to Eve, demanding an answer.

"We did everything we could, but....." Before she could finish her sentence, a glass fell and shattered on the floor.

They all looked up to find the owner of the glass, and saw a young brunette standing there with a shocked expression. Everybody exchanged questioning looks at one another, before they once more glanced at the young woman who had seconds ago, lost the grip of her glass. Getting a closer look at the young woman, she was noticeably shaken up by what Eve had been telling them all.

The young woman walked closer to take a look at all of the understandably shocked people.

"What happened.....what happened to my sister?" She asked quietly.

"Well.....who's your sister?" Ethan asked apparently annoyed by the interruption.

"Theresa of course!"

"Yeah, Theresa who?"

They young brunette looked at him as if he had two heads. Standing closer, she vaguely recognized the young man standing before her.

"Ah, so you must be Ethan Winthrop, the one my sister was always going on about! And I thought she had better taste in men then that!" The woman laughed bitterly.

"Um, I asked you a question, who is your sister?"

"You still haven't figured it out yet?" She asked aggravated, and he shook his head 'no.'

"So, how many people do you wrap around your little finger and then throw them away like yesterday's trash?"

"What are you talking about?"

She found this fun, especially when she was able to confuse a grown man like she would be able to a child. _Obviously this man has no brains. _ She thought to herself.

"Okay, as much fun as this is, which it is a lot of fun, I'm just gonna tell you who I am so you don't run to your daddy and cry. My name is Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald, and I am Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald's sister, as well as Miguel's, Luis's, and Antonio's." She answered.

"Oh, I remember you now!"

"Umm, that's kinda hard since you've never met me before!" She laughed.

"Well, I've heard about you before!"

"All good I hope!" She joked focusing her attention on the rest of the room.

"Okay, in all seriousness, how is my sister?"

"As I was saying....." Eve continued. "We did everything we could, but.....we just couldn't save her! I'm so sorry!"

"No, no she had to be alive, she has to! She can't die, she just can't!" Fox spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but she's gone!" Eve knew saying this was wrong, but she had no choice in the matter. She had to do what she had to do.

A/N: Ok, I'm hoping that this is going alright. I am really enjoying this. It's definitely fun writing it, I only hope it's fun reading it. Please reply.

----Denise----


	5. She's Gone

A/N: Thanks so much for all the replies I have received so far. It is great knowing that this isn't a bad fic. I hope you all continue to like it, and keep replying.

_CHAPTER FOUR_

_SHE'S GONE_

"What did you just say?" Paloma questioned as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"She's gone!" Eve repeated the words that saddened her every time she had to speak them, but this was different, and she knew that.

"No, no she's not!" Gwen spoke up.

"I am so, so sorry for what has happened, but there's nothing left to do! She's already gone!" Eve replied, trying desperately to make them understand, and believe what she was saying.....even if she wouldn't herself.

Eve knew that if she was told that one of her daughter's was dead, she would never in a million years believe it.

"Eve, please, I'm begging you, do something to bring her back, anything!" Fox pleaded to the experienced doctor.

"Like I said, there's nothing more I can do! There is no way to bring her back again! Please except my condolences to all of you!" She replied unable to utter another word, as she was blinded by her tears.

Sorrow appeared to be inflicted on each individual life in a different way. Each person desperately wished the young twenty-two year old woman would somehow magically open her eyes, and life would be as it has been for the past years.

"Hey, you okay?" Whitney asked placing her hand on Fox's shoulder.

"Whit.....she can't be gone, she can't! What am I supposed to do without her, huh?" The sobs racked his body as he cried for the woman he had befriended ever since he had known her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but things will get better, just you wait and see!"

"How can you say that Whitney? She was your best friend, and you don't even look like you shed one single tear."

Where had this come from? Why had he lashed out at her? She didn't really know what to think at this point, but she knew that she was going to receive the love and respect she so deeply deserved.

"How can you stand there and say that? She was my best friend, and the nerve of you to act like you care for her more then me! Not happening buddy!" She raged, knowing she had hurt him with her words.

"I'm sorry Whitney, I never meant to act like such a big jerk! Will you forgive me?"

"Of course!" She smiled, and so did he.

Luis and Miguel looked at their mother who had been wheeled out in a wheel chair.

"Mama, what are you doing out of bed? You just had a relapse, you should be resting!"

"I can't rest knowing that my baby girl is in the hospital, and.....Paloma?" She questioned.

"Yeah, it's me! I wanted to see how my big sister was doing, but I see that was probably a huge mistake!"

"No, Theresita will be just fine!" Pilar reassured her youngest daughter.

"No Mama, it's too late for Theresa!" Paloma replied.

"What.....what are you talking about?"

"Mama, Eve just declared Theresa dead!"

"NO, My Theresita is _NOT_ dead!" Pilar would not believe in such a thing.

"Mama, she's right!" Luis stepped in, seeing that Paloma was about to break down. "Why don't you go over with Miguel for now?" He replied, watching her walk away.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Luis tried to change the subject, but his mother wasn't having it.

"She wasn't serious, was she?" She was afraid of the answer, but she had to know if her daughter would live.

"Yeah, she was!" He answered.

"NO, NO, Not my Theresita too! First I lost my oldest son, and now I lose my oldest daughter! This cannot be happening!" She cried in agony.

A/N: So, what did you all think? Please let me know!


	6. Lexie and Izzy

A/N: Thanks so much for all replies. I hope you all keep them up. R/R__

_CHAPTER FIVE_

_LEXIE AND IZZY_

All of the residents of Harmony watched as the young Lopez-Fitzgerald was lowered into the cold, dark, rocky ground. Time seemed to stand still as the dirt filled the wide hole the casket now lie in. She was free now. They had decided it'd be best if they lied her to rest right next to where her mother was resting. Two weeks ago.

Two weeks ago, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald had let go of life, and left this Earth to be in a better place. Due to her daughter's departure, Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald had also withered away. Now, today they had put mother and daughter, side by side, in a deep hole in the ground.

The Lopez-Fitzgerald family had lost three members of their family within a month. The only ones who now make up the family, are Paloma, Luis, and Miguel. A family held together by one sister, and two brothers.

"Excuse me, Miss. Lopez-Fitzgerald!" Paloma turned around to see who was talking to her.

Surprisingly, she came face to face with two tall, beautiful blondes.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Paloma asked trying to wipe away her tears. She didn't want to deal with everybody's pity right now.

"My name is Alexia Crane, Lexie for short, and this is my sister, Isabella Crane, Izzy for short! We just wanted to offer our condolences!"

"Look, I don't need your pity, okay. I mean, god, everybody comes to us and goes on and on about how Luis, Miguel, and I lost three of our family members in less then a month!" Paloma replied.

"We do not pity you, and in case you haven't noticed, we do not want to cause any trouble. This may come as a surprise, but we've known Theresa for a few months, around the time she and Foxworth were dating. We were always routing for them, but that didn't go very well!"

"I'm sorry I lashed out at you, I'm just very emotional right now, and....."

"No need to explain!" Lexie spoke up.

"If you ever need anybody to talk to, my sister and I are always here!" Izzy offered.

"Thank you both, that means a lot to me, but I don't even know if I'm staying in Harmony! I may just go back to Mexico with Tia Maria, but I don't really want to leave my brothers during such a rough time!"

"We understand! Well, we have to be going now! Nice meeting you, and we are so very sorry for the losses you have suffered!" Lexie said, pulling Izzy the other way.

"Thank you!" Paloma replied, before turning back around, looking at her sister's final resting place.

Lexie and Izzy looked around until they found exactly whom they were looking for.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Izzy asked, walking with her sister to their brother.

"She's gone! She's gone, and she's not coming back!" He said, wiping at a stray tear.

"I know, I'm sorry!" Lexie replied.

The three siblings all grieved the death of the woman who was responsible for changing each of their lives for the better.

A/N: Hope yall enjoyed. Please reply.


	7. It's Not Fair

Hey guys, I'm back for a while. I wasn't really planning on continuing with this considering Fox and Theresa being over on the show, but I hate when people leave me hanging and I don't want to do that to my readers. The show hasn't been really inspiring or motivating, so you're reviews are going to have to do. I realize I have been sort of rushing through the beginning of this story, and it didn't sound great when I read it, so the rest is going to be slower and more emotional. That's enough out of me. Please read and review. Thanks.

_THE ONE AND ONLY_

_IT'S NOT FAIR_

He listened to the rain hitting the concrete, listened to the hum of the wind on the dreary evening. Of course, everything was dreary. His life held no meaning anymore. Not since that day she was taken away from him. The Lord saw fit to punish him, to take her away before he knew what she truly meant to him. Before he knew he loved her, that life without her wasn't life at all. It wasn't worth living. But he'd made a mistake that he needed to be punished for, and living was the only way to punish himself. A week ago he had watched her fall of that dreadful cliff, he had watched her life slowly slip away, her existence diminishing, and now it were as if she had never belonged at all. But he knew differently. He knew there were so many lives that would never be touched by her energetic presence, by her spirit. It wasn't fair that she had to leave the earth so early, it wasn't fair that she never got to raise her daughter, got to be the wonderful mother he knew she would have been. He couldn't ever feeling so lost, so lonely in his entire life.

Fox Crane was never lonely. He always had more than enough people willing to keep him company. Money could buy him more than enough lovers to keep his mind off things. But money couldn't bring Theresa back. Money couldn't buy him the one thing he wanted most in the world. Before a week ago, the Crane playboy couldn't remember when he'd last cried. Now he couldn't remember when he hadn't cried. That seemed to be all he did these days. He didn't understand, the tears kept coming, kept running over his eyelids onto his cheeks. Each tear reminding him of his broken heart, wondering if even a fraction of it would ever be fixed again. He doubted it. It seemed like the pain would never go away. He had considered turning to alcohol to dull the pain, to numb his emotions, but he would think of Theresa's disapproving glare, and he knew he could never do anything to hurt her, even if she wasn't there in person. Besides, he deserved the pain. Every last ounce.

He turned away from the window, blocking out the sound of the pouring rain. Looking around his empty room, he wondered if it would ever feel like home again. He wondered if any place would ever feel like home again. Not much chance, without Theresa there. His home was with her, not in the Crane mansion, pretending to be somebody he no longer wanted to be. He didn't want to be considered a Crane, the name that had caused Theresa and her family so much pain and heart-ache. He didn't want to be considered the playboy that used girls and then threw them away like yesterday's trash. He hadn't even been with a girl in ages. And he had no intention of being with one. The one he wanted, he could no longer have. He was sick of people pretending to be his friend because he had money, not because they enjoyed being with him. He hadn't cared before, but the person he'd been before no longer existed. He'd give anything to go back in time, to arrive at the cliff sooner, to grab onto her before she let go, before she hit the water that ultimately ended her life. He never even had the chance to tell her he loved her. He hadn't even known until it was too late. Sometimes life's cruel, sometimes you don't know what you have until it's gone. Now he had no way of getting back what he had, no way of sharing his life with her.

That's it, guys. I don't have a lot of time right now, so maybe I'll update soon, but I can't promise anything. Some of you mentioned wanting to see Fox more, see how he's handling it, and here it is. Please R&R or I won't know if anybody wants me to continue. Thanks a bunch.


End file.
